1233
Carrie uses her psychic powers to find who Melanie's parents are. Synopsis Teaser : In the great house at Collinwood, the Collins family has lived under the curse set upon them 160 years ago, a curse that brings death and madness. And in the midst of this they are met by further tragedy: last night Bramwell Collins learned that his ship has finally come in from the Indies, and he is now a rich man. But he has also found that his great success has been a hollow one, for it has been followed by the most tragic news possible. The next morning, a dejected Bramwell allows Catherine into the Old House, who just learned that Daphne has fallen ill. Bramwell sadly tells her that Daphne is dying. Act I A stunned Catherine listens to Bramwell, who blames himself for Daphne’s illness (a result of him neglecting her). Catherine also takes the blame, saying she has treated her very poorly recently. Bramwell admits that he only married Daphne because of his anger towards Catherine, but he now harbors deep feelings for her. Catherine begins to cry, and Bramwell considers consoling her, but he resists the temptation. She then goes upstairs to see Daphne, but agrees not to tell her that she is dying. Kendrick arrives at Collinwood with Carrie and they go into the drawing room. He asks her to use her “gift” to find out who Melanie’s real parents are. Carrie explains that her father has forbidden her to use her powers, but Kendrick implores her to think about it. Act II At the Old House, Catherine visits Daphne in her room. Catherine tearfully apologizes for her behavior ever since Daphne and Bramwell were married. As they talk, Catherine begins to cry, and Daphne wonders what’s wrong. Back at Collinwood, Kendrick is pacing around the drawing room when Melanie arrives. She cheerfully kisses him, but Kendrick is more interested in an answer to his marriage proposal. Melanie wants to say yes, but notes there are many drawbacks to them being married. Kendrick again says he’s going to help, first by finding out who her parents are with the assistance of Carrie. He asks if she has anything that may have belonged to her real parents, and she takes him to Justin’s study. Act III Meanwhile, Catherine walks downstairs to the Old House parlor, where Bramwell is waiting. He notices she has been crying, but Catherine says she didn’t tell Daphne anything about her condition. She is unable to look at Bramwell or think about what is about to happen, and leaves the house. Melanie and Kendrick search Justin’s study for clues about Melanie’s parentage, but she is concerned that Julia destroyed any evidence that was in the room. Kendrick finds a secret compartment in a desk and pulls out a small chest labeled “MELANIE”. Inside, they find a handkerchief, a brooch, a bracelet, and a letter that reads “These are for Melanie when she grows up.” The two conclude it was a box left for Melanie by her mother, and they quickly leave the room before anyone can catch them. Back at the Old House, Bramwell visits Daphne in her room. He has spent all day with her, and he promises to nurse her back to health. Daphne then asks him if he knows she is going to die. Act IV Bramwell begs Daphne not to have those thoughts, but she only wants him to be honest with her. With both of them knowing her fate, Bramwell tells Daphne that he loves her, and this time, she believes him. That night, Melanie meets with Carrie in the drawing room at Collinwood, and gives her the box that Kendrick previously found. Carrie goes into a trance and tells Melanie that her father is dead, but her mother is still alive and somewhere nearby. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. * Closing credits scene: Justin's study. Story * TIMELINE: Day 451 begins, and will end in 1235. It was last night when Daphne fell ill. Gabriel has been locked up at Collinwood for 24 hours. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes